


Magic Eyes

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Crossover, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Grief, Horror, Love, Mysteries, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: (Name) Spellman was aware of the power she held as a half-witch and half-mortal woman, but there were time her two lives would lose control. When she meets FP again, she realizes is there’s more to the man than she initially believed. Will she get to the bottom of it or will it possibly compromise her relationship with Thomas Kinkle?





	1. Prologue

Author’s Note: I love Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and Riverdale. I have a huge crush on Tommy (I know, I know but no spoiler alert ;-;) and FP Jones is an awesome man <3. So I decided to make a story on these two amazing characters and a crossover of these two amazing shows. I hope you enjoy this!

**11 August of this Year**

_Sluuurrrpppp_!!!!! (Name) Spellman watched with attentive eyes at the large screen before her at Riverdale's _Twilight Drive-In_ as she sipped on the 32oz cup of orange pop. She leaned back, relaxing into the seat as her and her date, Thomas Kinkle, watched movie playing on the large screen, _The Omen_, from his pickup truck. Why choose a chick-flick when a classic horror film can bring two young adults closer? 

(Name) Spellman and Thomas Kinkle had always held their friendship as a priority since their younger siblings were also good friends. Usually (Name) and Tommy were the chaperones of the play dates Sabrina, Harvey and their friends had and so they always spent time together; but as the two grew up, their feelings started to changed. Two years ago during their senior year of high school, Thomas began to notice how jealous he'd get if other males attempted to shower attention onto (Name) especially since she no longer attended Baxter High, but some private school he had never heard of during her sophomore year of high school. He didn't want to be the best friend anymore but instead something more. (Name), on the other hand, had always had feelings for Thomas, secretly pining for him until now. 

"Hey," Tommy said jokingly as (Name) looked at him with innocent eyes. "Save some soda for me." 

(Name) batted her eyelashes at him, noticing the blush on his cheeks as she continued to sip on the drink. "Well, then take it from me," (Name) dared, waiting for the consequence of her teasing. 

Tommy chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her as he gently took the drink away from her and placed it in the cup holder close to the driver door. Her breath hitched at the closeness between them as just a small gap of space was left between them; if one of them leaned in, they would surely kiss. "Might as well take the chance," (Name) thought as her eyes fluttered shut. Tommy watched her facial expression, following suit, cupping her cheek with his other hand before pressing his lips onto hers. 

(Name) snaked her arms around his neck, pulling Tommy closer to deepen the kiss. It felt surreal as she kissed the man of her dreams, pouring her feelings out into the romantic gesture. Tommy pulled back slowly as his eyes wandered to memorize her face. He pressed gentle kisses around (Name)'s face as he felt relieved she felt the same. (Name) giggled softly as she moved back to look at him better. Tommy's cheeks were a rosy pink but he held an infectious grin as he glanced away from her, bashful from his action. 

"Well if that's what I get for not listening to you, I guess I'll have to do it more often," (Name) joked as she peered over beside her at the nearly empty popcorn bucket. 

"(Name)," Tommy said as he gazed at her. "I like you... more than just as a friend." 

(Name) gave him a genuine smile as she leaned in to peck his cheek. "I like you too more than just as a friend too." 

Before Tommy could say anything else, (Name) grabbed the popcorn bucket and got out of the truck as she made her way to the concession stand close to the drive-in entrance. The gravel crunched beneath her sneakers as she passed by other vehicles with couples or groups of friends inside of each as they watched the film. As she drew closer to the concession stand, she could hear laughter and soon noticed the members of the infamous Serpent gang that roamed the Southside of Riverdale. Many of them sat on the seats of their motorcycles while others stood against the concession wall. Her eyes locked with an older man who had light brown eyes. She stood in line not far from him as there were at least five people in front of her and only one cashier taking orders. 

(Name) hugged her popcorn bucket and looked forward, but would sneak glances at the man. She could tell he towered over her, more than likely to be over six-feet tall and had dark brown hair. She blushed and hugged the bucket tighter as chills spread throughout her body. He was a very handsome man and also was coming her way! 

The handsome stranger stood behind (Name), and then (Name) began to wonder why the line wasn't moving at all. The man cleared his throat while (Name) debated on whether to turn around or not. "Some line huh?" the stranger asked when (Name) didn't turn around. 

(Name) cursed in her mind before slowly turning around to gaze at the man. "You can say that again," (Name) said shyly. "But then again I can't say it's that bad." 

"Oh, and why's that?" the stranger asked curiously. 

"Because I have you to keep me entertained," (Name) answered back, only to wish she hadn't said that. "I mean— it's just that I don't know anyone here. I'm not from Riverdale." 

The man chuckled as he glanced over to the people he had once stood by. "Where are you from pretty lady? The name's Forsythe Pendleton, but everyone knows me as FP," he introduced himself as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "What's yours?" 

"Hello FP, my name is (Name) Spellman and I'm from Greendale," (Name) replied as her eyes followed over to his 'friends'. 

FP's friends were keeping an eye on them, almost as if (Name) would probably attack him or something. "What are you doing coming all the way out from Greendale, doll?" FP asked as the line moved forward. 

"I like the drive-in here," (Name) answered back, feeling herself getting flustered by the pet names FP kept throwing at her. 

"Ma'am what would you like to order?" the cashier asked, signaling it was (Name)'s turn. 

(Name) quickly faced the cashier and requested a refill for her popcorn bucket and another drink. "Well," she heard FP say behind her, "if you're ever in town again and would like a great time besides the drive-in, I know a place nearby." 

(Name) received her order and grabbed the bucket and drink before turning around to look at FP. "Where is this place?" she asked curiously. 

"It's called the White Wyrm. Here," FP placed a white piece of paper into the front pocket of her black hoodie as his hand brushed against her side, giving her a warm feeling again. "Call me sometime." 

With that, FP winked at her and walked back to his position against the wall with his friends. (Name) bit the bottom of her lip as she walked back to Tommy's truck. (Name) placed the drink on the hood of the truck as she opened the passenger door. "(Name) you should've let me come with you," Tommy scolded lightly as (Name) handed him the bucket and then grabbed the drink before getting inside the vehicle. 

"I handled it just fine, hun," (Name) cooed as she leaned against him, making Tommy blush. "So you like me more than a friend right?" 

"I do," Tommy murmured softly as he embraced her. 

(Name) placed her hand into her pocket, patting the piece of paper before pulling her hand back out. She sighed in content as she looked up to him with a doe-eyed gaze. "Can you tell me more?" 

Tommy leaned in, his lips close to her ear as he whispered hotly, "How about if I just show you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends time with Harvey Kinkle but also has known FP for some time now.

_Several years later_

Greendale— the sister town of Riverdale that takes the “small town” look seriously. Just located on the opposite side of Sweetwater River, Greendale had seen better days. Although Greendale was a decrepit place and wasn’t as exquisite as Riverdale, it was home. 

(Name) Spellman started her morning off her usual cup of chamomile tea as her kind Aunt Hilda prepared breakfast for the rest of the Spellman household. “Auntie Hilds,” (Name) called aloud as Hilda placed the muffin pan into the heated oven, “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Oh don’t you worry darling,” Hilda cooed lovingly. “You know how much I love cooking.”

(Name) chuckled softly as she sipped her tea. Hilda and her other aunt, Zelda, were her two mother figures growing up after her parents passed away in a tragic plane crash. Sure they could be strict at times, and her other aunt loved using the “tough love” act on (Name) and her younger sister, but they were the only family they had left. Just the thought of her parents' tragic end left a sour taste on her tongue. (Name) was eight when she received the news of both of her parents passing. Her aunts filled the empty void that they left as she remembered it like yesterday while her sister had only been several days old. 

She will always remember how much her parents loved her and her little sister. (Name) stood up from the dining chair she had been sitting in, placed her cup into the sink and gave her aunt a peck on her rosy cheek. “I’ll be going now Auntie Hilds,” stated (Name) as she began to make her way out. 

“Darling, go and fetch your sister, will you?” Hilda asked kindly. 

“Sure auntie.” 

(Name) made her way up the stairs as she walked passed several doors before stopping in front of her sister’s door; her room was next to (Name)’s. She held her fist up and knocked softly as she waited for an answer. When no one replied, (Name) turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Her sister’s bedroom was dark inside and (Name) step lightly in order to avoid accidentally bumping into something. She reached the window and pulled the curtain aside as she let sunlight seep into the room. “Wake up Sabrina,” (Name) pestered excitedly, jumping onto her sister’s bed. “Rise and shine sleepyhead!” 

Sabrina groaned tiredly as she pulled her comforter over her head as a feeble attempt to place a barrier between her and her chipper older sister. “No….” Sabrina protested tiredly. “The bed calls for me to stay.” 

(Name) giggled as she pulled the blanket back, making Sabrina sit up as she groggily opened her eyes. “Holy Heavens, what time is it?” Sabrina asked as (Name) pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“It’s 7:15,” replied (Name). “Get ready for school.” 

“You know it only takes me a few seconds to change right?” Sabrina exclaimed while stretching. 

“Yeah, same for me as well,” (Name) retorted back. “However, try not to use your magic for the simplest things in life especially as the unholiest of days gets closer for you.” 

Ah yes, the Spellmans were a family of witches with the exception of (Name) and Sabrina; they were half-witch and half-mortal. Just was their unholiest day? Well, the youngest Spellman would be having her dark baptism on October 31st, Halloween and her birthday, to be exact. Their parents were weird; it almost seemed like they attempted to make sure their daughters were born in October as (Name)’s birthday was on the 28th of the month. “Only a month and a half left,” Sabrina added as she got out of bed. 

“I can’t believe you'll be twenty-five sis,” Sabrina commented as she headed to her closet in search of clothes to wear for school. “How did you feel when you had your dark baptism?” 

(Name) rolled her eyes at Sabrina’s subtle insult. “I’m still very young ‘Brina,” (Name) commented with a smirk. “And as for my dark baptism…. Well for one: it wasn’t during the blood moon eclipse and two: it was alright and it’ll be fine for you too. Well I better get going; Aunt Hilda is making breakfast so make sure to eat before you head out to school.” 

“And where are you heading to?!” Sabrina questioned as (Name) stood by the door. 

“Riverdale. Say hello to Harvey for me,” (Name) smiled before walking away as a flustered Sabrina threw a sweater where (Name) once stood. 

***~***

Tommy’s brown eyes stared at the darkened screen of his phone as he waited for a reply while sitting in his pickup truck in the parking lot of _Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe_ in Riverdale. A rapid tapping on the driver’s window surprised him only for him to grin gleefully. (Name) stepped back from the door to let Tommy get out of his truck. She squealed in surprise when Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pick her up. “Put me down Thomas Kinkle!” (Name) giggled as she felt her feet touch the ground as she snaked her arms around his neck. 

“I thought you weren’t going to show up given how early I asked you to come,” Tommy murmured as he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on (Name)’s red-tinted lips. 

(Name) leaned back back as a smile formed on her face. “I can’t turn down food especially when a handsome guy wants me to accompany him.” 

Tommy chuckled as he interlaced his fingers with (Name)’s, tugging gently for her to follow him inside the diner. They passed by some teenagers and sat in the booth beside them. (Name) was facing them and she couldn’t take her eyes off one of the two boys sitting there. One had fiery red hair and had been talking amongst his two friends in hushed murmurs. The other boy had black hair and was wearing a beanie. Sitting beside the redhead was a girl; she had blond hair that was styled into a ponytail haired and seemed to be the “goodie two shoes” of their small group. The boy with the beanie glanced up and his eyes widened at the sight of (Name). 

(Name) winked at dark haired boy before turning her attention back to her boyfriend of almost four years. Tommy seemed on edge as he glanced around. She was becoming a little suspicious of Tommy’s motives of inviting her for breakfast. She wasn’t complaining or anything, but normally he worked the day shift at the Greendale Mines with his father around this time. “Are you alright honey?” (Name) asked worriedly. 

Tommy gave her a reassuring smile as he grabbed the menu that was at the end of the table. “I’m fine babe. I just wanted to spend time with my best girl,” he replied. 

(Name) placed her hand over her mouth to cover the smile as she attempted to maintain a serious demeanor. “What are you up to Thomas Kinkle?” 

“Good morning,” a familiar voice said beside (Name). “What can I can I get for the both of you to start off?” 

(Name) blushed as she noticed the familiar person serving them. She quickly averted her eyes, Tommy unaware of her glances towards the waiter as his eyes were down looking at the menu. “I’ll have a cup of coffee; black, and a slice of apple pie,” Tommy ordered. 

The waiter wrote down Tommy’s order and averted his attention to (Name). “...and what can I get for the pretty lady?” the waiter asked. 

At this, (Name) heard the dark haired boy groan from the booth beside them and comment, “It’s weird seeing my dad trying to flirt.” 

(Name) bit the bottom of her lip as she felt the waiter’s eyes linger on her. “I’ll have a cappuccino and the waffle plate with scrambled eggs and bacon.” 

(Name) glanced once more to get a good look at the waiter, shaking her head slightly as the man gave her a knowing smirk. “Alright, I’ll be out with your orders shortly.” 

“Thank you,” (Name) thanked as the waiter walked away. 

“I’m lucky,” Tommy murmured softly, grabbing (Name)’s attention. “I’ve got older men eyeing my gorgeous girlfriend and I don’t blame them.” 

(Name) blushed as she looked away from Tommy’s attentive gaze at her, feeling a little guilty at the interaction among her and the man. “I want you to know how much you mean to me,” Tommy started as (Name) looked at him with curious eyes. “Every day with you is Heaven. I know there’s things,” he glanced around and whispered, “... we can’t discuss out here but I don’t think I can live another day not having you by my side. With my earnings from last month, I was able to put a deposit on that small 3-bedroom home close your aunts’ place and so...,” Tommy grasped one of her hands as he pulled something out of his pocket. 

(Name)’s heart began to beat faster as Tommy pulled out a small, black velvet box. “(Name) Lucia Spellman, would you like to move in with me?” 

(Name)’s eyes lit up with excitement as she silently nodded as Tommy grinned, relief present also on his face. “Yes, I’d love for us to live together!” (Name) exclaimed. 

“Thank god,” Tommy sighed as he pulled the key out from the small box. “I don’t think I could last long with Harvey cooking if it was just us two.” 

(Name) smiled at the thought of having both the Kinkle boys away their difficult father. The Kinkle patriarch was harsh towards Harvey and there had been times (Name) witnessed it firsthand; when it came to Tommy, he preferred him than Harvey. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure to take care of you both and maybe you’ll get the chance to go back to school. You still have time to use that scholarship for Notre Dame.” 

“Maybe,” Tommy replied. “I’ll give it a shot once we settle in.” 

“Speaking of moving in,” (Name) averted the subject. “Have you told your father?” 

Tommy cleared his throat. “Not yet. I haven’t even told Harvey yet.” 

“Well you better get to it,” (Name) added. “Because I want us to be moved in as soon as possible.” 

Tommy chuckled as he placed a hand on hers over the table. “Yes ma’am. I love you (Name) Spellman.” 

“I love you too Thomas Kinkle.” 

**~*~**

“Aunties,” (Name) called out as she entered the Spellman residence. “I’m back!” 

“Oh good,” Aunt Zelda, the oldest of her aunts greeted as she entered the foyer. “We just received a body. I need you and Ambrose to start an autopsy on it.” 

“What’s the story on the body Aunt Z?” (Name) asked as she took her heels off and changed into her old sneakers as she made her way towards the basement door. 

“It’s a male, eighteen; drowned but there’s a gunshot wound on his forehead. I was told he was the missing teenager that was being searched for in Sweetwater River from Riverdale. It just so happened that the body reached our town border,” Zelda explained. “Also, have you started to help your sister on looking for a familiar?” 

“I’ll get started then, and as for the familiar—I haven’t helped her look yet,” (Name) commented. 

“Just make sure she finds one before her dark baptism. We’ll talk about this later, alright?” Zelda said as she left to the kitchen. 

***~***

“Looks like someone started the party without me,” (Name) commented as her cousin, Ambrose, had prepped the body the autopsy. 

“Now, now cousin,” Ambrose said as he grabbed the camera from the desk nearby. “Don’t fret, I wouldn’t dream of starting without you.” 

Putting some gloves on and then grabbing the camera from her cousin, (Name) glanced down to look at the body. The body had been swollen from being in the water for too long but the wound on his forehead was undeniable— it was from a gun. What stood out to (Name) was the male’s red hair. It reminded her of the boy that had been at the diner earlier that day but he was more fortunate than the boy in front of them. 

“From the newspaper clipping I was able to find, I found out his name was Jason Blossom and he was quite the handsome fellow,” Ambrose informed as (Name) began to take pictures of the bruises and injuries in the outer exterior of his body. 

“The poor boy,” (Name) murmured as she took a picture of the injury near his left arm. “Whoever shot him did him dirty.” 

“No doubt about that,” Ambrose agreed. “So do you want to crack the skull or should I?” 

“Ehh,” (Name) hesitated as she noticed Ambrose already wearing the helmet with the protective covering. “You can do it this time.” 

“Hey uhm,” (Name) paused as she took the gloves off and placed the camera down on the desk. “So Tommy asked if could move in with him… he’s purchasing the house down the street from us.” 

“What did you tell him?” Ambrose questioned, pausing for a moment. 

“I said yes,” (Name) answered. “I actually think he’s the One.” 

“Have you told our Aunties?” Ambrose asked. 

“Not yet,” (Name) admitted. “He just asked me today.” 

“Cousin, you know what happens when witches marry mortals,” Ambrose informed. “You know more than anyone else we age slower than mortals. What will happen when you see Tommy began to age while you still have your youth? What will you tell him then?” 

“But I’m half-mortal and half-witch ‘Brose,” (Name) replied sharply. “I’m sure aging is a little different for us. And as Tommy… he already knows.” 

“He does?!” 

“Shhh!!” (Name) shushed as she signaled him to lower his voice. “Yes he does, he’s known this for some time now. He hasn’t told anyone, not even Harvey.” 

“Sabrina is dating Harvey though. That would be a lie if he hasn’t told him yet.” 

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” (Name) sarcastically replied. “I’m sure we would have known by now if Harvey was aware but look, all I know Tommy knows and he’s accepting of what I am and who we worship. I want to be with him.” 

“Alright cousin,” Ambrose caved. “but don’t keep this away from Aunties or it’ll come back slapping you in the face.” 

“Okay.” 

**~*~**

The smell of cigarette smoke and cheap cologne filled (Name)’s nostrils as she walked within the familiar bar in the southside of Riverdale. It was a bit foggy inside while classic rock music blared from a jukebox near the bar area. Women and men flocked the area around as they talked amongst themselves and others played pool near the entrance. All of them wore leather jackets with a snake etched on the back. 

(Name) looked down at her own attire and she wore a black short-sleeve turtleneck and a short, black skirt. Underneath, she wore a pair of sheer, black panty hose and gray ankle boots; she stood out amongst the crowd in leather jackets who adorned their serpent logo. She made her way towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. 

“Hey pretty lady,” a familiar male voice greeted as the male wrapped his arms around (Name). “I missed you. I thought for sure your boyfriend wasn’t going to let you come see us.” 

“FP,” (Name) smiled as she accepted the embrace. “I can’t stay away from you all for too long.” 

(Name) smiled but all that was gone when she noticed a grotesque creature; it was the Dark Lord. No one noticed him as he walked by and stood behind a patron sitting beside her. “Little (Name),” the Dark Lord hoarsely whispered. “What would Thomas Kinkle think seeing you wrapped around in another man’s arms?” 

”It’s not like that Dark—“

The Dark Lord placed his clawed hand on her face, dragging a finger down her cheek. “My dear (Name), every choice you make just brings you closer to me.” 

“(Name)?” FP asked worriedly. “You alright?” 

“Don’t worry, my child,” the Dark Lord said lowly as he slowly began to fade, his voice echoing in her mind, “You will know soon enough what I have in store for you.” 

“I’m fine,” (Name) assured FP, the Dark Lord’s words lingering in her mind. “I just felt a little woozy, that’s all.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine,” (Name) said, beginning to relax as she glanced at the leather jacket FP wore. “I would have come sooner but I think I’m ready to make it official. I think I’d like to join this little “club” of yours.” 

FP rolled his eyes at her little remark. “It’s not a club (Name), it’s my gang and they are like family to me. Even then you’d have to meet certain requirements in our initiation.” 

“Well you’ll need me given the fact Riverdale has its own issues,” (Name) remarked slyly. “Like the ‘supposed’ drowned boy’s body that was found on our side of Sweetwater River.” 

“Did they find anything on him?” FP asked, (Name) noticing a change that not many people would have picked up on. “I’m curious.” 

(Name) shook her head, a lie of course. “Not sure if they did. The police or any newspaper haven’t said much except that his body was discovered on the riverbanks close to Greendale. All I know is a medical examiner from a town an hour away was doing the autopsy,” another lie fell through her teeth. “Who knows? Maybe he really did die from drowning, but knows what they’ll actually find on him, like... I don’t know, a gunshot wound?” 

“And how would the Southside Serpents benefit from having you?” FP questioned. 

“I have my ways of finding out information,” (Name) retorted back as she stood up from her seat. “Well, I’ll be seeing you another day.” 

“Wait—” 

“We’ll discuss later in what I need to do to join your gang some other time,” she said lastly as she made her way out of the bar. 

FP followed after (Name), but she had walked away with quicker steps, the door closing behind her, almost as if it had opened by itself. FP pulled against the door handle only to be met with deserted parking lot as if she vanished into thin air. He looked around dumbfounded before retreating back to his seat at the bar. 

**~*~*~*~**

“I’m such a glutton for finding answers,” (Name) commented as she laid beside her sister on (Name)’s bedroom floor. “If I could have chosen another path, I would’ve become a private investigator.” 

“You’d better be careful with this man,” Sabrina warned as she propped herself up with her elbows. “He is a man of secrets.” 

“I know,” (Name) murmured softly. “But I can take care of myself. Now, it’s for bed; you have school tomorrow.” 

Sabrina groaned as she stood up from her spot. “Alright, goodnight (Name). Pleasant dreams.” 

“Goodnight Sabrina.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) reminiscences back on her dark baptism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I just finished this chapter and I’m stoked on how it’s going. I have a few ideas written on where this will go but until then, here’s an update. 
> 
> There is smut in this chapter so here’s a warning in case it isn’t your cup of tea!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The full moon was shining over the streets of Greendale as (Name) walked the deserted streets heading to _Cerberus Books_. It had only been 8:30 that afternoon as she halted in front of the bookstore. She glanced around once more to see if anyone else was around but again, there was no one in sight. (Name) pushed the door handle of the store and walked in. The inside of the store was just as empty with the exception of soft music playing in the background. 

She wandered around through bookshelves until she reached the common area and took a seat on one of the couches. All she knew was that she was waiting for someone. (Name) waited for what felt like ten minutes until the door jingled, signaling someone came in. She turned to look at whoever might come by, hearing heavy footsteps inch closer to the area she was in. 

A man appeared in front of her wearing a black suit. She had never seen a man like him before; he was handsome and built as if he was sculpted from the Greek gods themselves and had dark brown, curly hair. He must have stood around six feet tall. The man smiled at her and stepped forward. (Name)’s eyes averted towards his feet and noticed instead of feet, he had hooves. He took a seat beside her and relaxed into the seat. “It’s so lovely to see you again (Name). I’ve dreamed of having you beside me for a very long time,” he exclaimed as (Name) looked at him in confusion.

“Who are you?” (Name) asked curiously as the man cupped her cheek, leaning in as his lips were close to hers. 

(Name)’s breath hitched as a full blush erupted on her cheeks. The man closed the gap between them, sealing it with a kiss. (Name) tried to pull away but he only deepened the kiss. She felt the man wrap his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. She pulled away and took a deep breath but it was short lived. She scampered off quickly and stood against the wall as her eyes looked at him in horror. Instead of the man sitting on the couch, it was the Dark Lord. 

The Dark Lord’s voice echoed throughout the room as he simply said, “You will be mine, (Name) Spellman.”

*~*~*~*~*

(Name) jolted up from bed as sweat drenched her body. She glanced over to the analog clock on the end table that read 3:28 AM. She rolled her eyes, “Of course I would wake at this Holy hour,” she thought as grabbed her phone that was beside it. 

She scrolled through and then pressed on Thomas’s name and put the phone up to her ear as it rang. He answered after the third ring, his voice groggy letting (Name) know he interrupted his slumber. “Babe,” he said. “Is everything okay?”

(Name) sighed in relief. “Yeah… I just had a horrible nightmare.”

She heard Thomas yawn and rustle around. “Would you like me to stay on the phone with you like when we were teenagers?” he asked lovingly.

“If it’s not too much,” (Name) murmured. “Yes.”

“It’ll be alright when I have you in my arms when we move in together,” Tommy murmured softly. 

For a moment, (Name) the vision of the man from her dream plagued her mind but quickly shook it off. “You’re such a dork,” she joked as the uneasiness began to subside.

Knowing that Tommy knew she was part-witch made (Name) feel better as she didn’t have to hide much from him, but the dream lingered in her mind. The dream had different meanings within it but what bothered her was it felt surreal especially since the Dark Lord was involved. “Goodnight Tommy,” (Name) yawned, putting the dream in the back of her mind. 

“Goodnight babe.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tommy held tightly onto the packet of papers for his future home. The disclosure stated he would be able to move in on November 1st. He knocked on the door of his younger brother’s bedroom door. “Uh come in,” he heard his brother answer. 

“Hey Harv’,” Tommy greeted as he closed the door behind him as he noticed Harvey sitting at his desk working on a sketch. “What are you doing right now?”

“Uhh,” Harvey gestured at his drawing of the girl he loved, Sabrina Spellman. “Drawing, but what’s up?”

Tommy walked over and took a seat on the edge of Havery’s bed by his desk. “I wanted to come talk to you about something.”

Harvey’s older brother handed the packet over to him to glance over. Harvey looked at Tommy with curious eyes as he grabbed the packet away from him. Harvey glanced his eyes over the document and his eyes widened in shock as he looked back up at his brother. “You’re serious? You actually bought a home?”

Tommy smiled as he nodded. “Yeah and I asked (Name) to move in with me---”

“Wait really?” 

“Yes but there’s someone else we wanted to ask; I want to know if you would like to move in with us?”

Harvey beamed at the news and gave his brother a hug. He couldn’t believe it. They would finally be leaving the hell he once considered once home and away from their father. “So what did (Name) say?” he asked curiously. 

“She said ‘yes’, and I’m glad she did because I don’t think I would be able to handle your cooking,” Tommy teased as Harvey rolled his eyes. 

“When do we go move in? When do we tell dad?” Harvey jumbled various questions at his brother. 

“Slow down little brother,” Tommy said with a chuckle as he took back the disclosure document. “Soon.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of days later

Their hands intertwined together as (Name) placed a tender kiss onto Tommy’s lips. “I love you,” Tommy murmured into her ear as he held her close in his arms as they lay on his bed with only his comforter covering their naked forms.

(Name) snuggled closer to him as her heart fluttered at his loving words. “You’re so cheesy,” (Name) teased as she weaved her fingers through Tommy’s dark brown locks. “I love you too.”

Tommy chuckled heartily as he pressed his lips onto (Name)’s bare shoulder. (Name) giggled softly, biting her lip as she attempted to suppress a moan as Tommy sensually pressed his lips onto her heated skin until he stopped at her breast. “Tommy,” (Name) mewled in pleasure as he took a perky nub into his mouth, suckling it as his length hardened again against her inner thigh. “Your brother might hear us.”

Tommy released (Name)’s nipple, giving it a quick lick as he began to knead her breast. “Then keep your voice down and maybe he won’t,” Tommy groaned as he positioned himself between her legs, his length teasing her slit.

“ ‘Brina is here too,” (Name) added as she felt her core grow wet with desire, the mere idea of possibly getting caught doing something so sinful exciting her. 

Tommy inserted himself slowly, moaning softly as his girth filled her whole as if it was made for him. “That’s it,” Tommy hissed as he grabbed (Name)’s hips, thrusting himself slowly into her wet pussy. 

(Name) cried softly, her breasts bouncing as Tommy’s hips bucked into hers. She wrapped her arms around him as her lips found his as Tommy continued to thrust. “T-Tommy,” she called out in pleasure before he stopped, pulling out and causing (Name) to whine in protest. 

“Get on all fours and I’ll keep going,” Tommy commanded as (Name) followed obediently, her eyes half-lidded as she arched herself for him to see her glistening cunt. 

“That’s my girl,” Tommy cooed softly as he entered her from behind, slamming himself into (Name) as she cried while he rammed himself into her wet cunt.

(Name) grabbed onto the dark, cotton bedsheets for dear life, emitting sounds of pleasure into the bed as it muffled her voice. Tommy’s pace was relentless as he felt her cunt’s walls tightenong around his cock, her release was close. He continued to plunge his cock into her wet sex as his fingers gripped onto (Name)’s hips, leaving crescent-shaped marks on her heated, sweaty skin. “Tommy, I—” (Name)’s voice hoarse as she called out to her lover, her release coming close. 

There was a soft knock against the wooden door of Tommy’s room, the sound unheard as Tommy raced for his release with (Name) not far behind as he felt (Name)’s inner walls beginning to tighten around his length. “Hey Tommy,” his brother Harvey called out only to stop dead in his tracks as Harvey felt his face brighten in embarrassment at the scene unfolding before him. 

Harvey stepped back and quickly closed the door, the image burned in his mind of walking in on his older brother having sex with Sabrina’s older sister. He had wanted to ask his brother if he and (Name) would accompany Sabrina and him for dinner but there was no way he wanted to ask now. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to feel about walking in on them. “Harv, are you alright?” Sabrina’s voice asked aloud, surprising him out of his thoughts.

Harvey’s eyes widened as he remembered the little sexcapade that was occurring in his brother’s room. Harvey cleared his throat as he wrapped his arm over Sabrina’s shoulder while quickly maneuvering her towards the hallway and away from his brother’s door. “Yeah,” Harvey assured his worrying girlfriend. “... But why don’t we go out and eat without them. We’ll invite them again another time.”

As Harvey and Sabrina walked away, Tommy and (Name) moaned in ecstasy as they both reached their climaxes. Their high was all the grand as (Name) chuckled while Tommy laid back against the soft pillows of his bed. He pulled (Name) back to have her lay on his chest; a warmth bubbled inside him as he had the woman he loved more than anything beside him. “(Name),” he spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “How are you feeling today?”

(Name) snuggled closer to him, the nightmare from last night still etched in her mind. “Better now that I’m beside you.”

“All you needed was some Kinkle in you,” Tommy punned poorly as (Name) giggled. 

“That was a terrible pun,” (Name) smiled softly as she gave Tommy a small kiss on the cheek. 

Tommy’s watched beeped loudly, interrupting their loving moment as Tommy groaned in annoyance. “I guess I gotta’ get ready for work,” Tommy mumbled as he got up from the bed. 

“Sucks you have to do the night shift,” (Name) sighed with disappointment. “Do you want me to make you a lunch?”

“If you’re okay with it babe,” Tommy said as he walked over to his closet to look for some work clothes. 

(Name) went ahead and redressed herself before heading downstairs to make him ‘lunch’. She walked towards the kitchen and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a packet of bacon, a head of lettuce and tomato. She began to cook the bacon immediately after, wanting to prepare Tommy a BLT sandwich. Her ears perked up when she heard the noise of fluttering wings right by the kitchen window. 

(Name) headed over towards the window, opening it up as a snowy owl landed on the window perch. “Hey you two,” (Name) greeted the owl as if it understood her.

The owl hooted as (Name) grabbed a slice of uncooked bacon and threw the meat at it. “Glad you liked it Dante,” (Name) grinned as she went back to cooking. “Anything interesting for me to know?”

Dante was (Name)’s familiar who chose her before her dark baptismal. Dante hooted once and (Name) shook her head. “Ehh, that’s not much to worry about, but if you hear anything on the Blossom case they’re working on, let me know,” (Name) explained as she started to drain the bacon. 

Dante didn’t make a noise but instead flew off into the sunset sky. (Name) sighed tiredly, her mind roaming back to the autopsy. Just who had the audacity of committing such a heinous crime, especially to a teenager? Maybe for revenge? Money? (Name) was aware of the Blossom family history and their wealth. She shook her head disapprovingly. It was a shame; he was so young and to have one’s life ended shortly before they could start their young adult life was tragic. 

(Name) finished making Tommy’s lunch for work, packing it up with snacks and four water bottles unto his small cooler. Tommy walked into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen threshold as he watched his lover shuffle around in the kitchen. (Name) grinned as she sauntered over to her boyfriend with his cooler in her hand. He leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead as he took the cooler away from her. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” (Name) said softly as she placed a hand on Tommy’s cheek and kissed his lips affectionately. 

“See ya babe,” Tommy said goodbye and exited the home. 

“(Name) sighed tiredly and chanted “_Ianuae magicae_.” She was no longer in the Kinkle home, but her bedroom in the Spellman home. She glanced around her room until she noticed her calendar; it was October 1st. She had thirty days to help her little sister prepare for her dark baptism. She headed over to her desk chair as an old photograph was displayed by her computer. It was a picture of her aunts, sister, cousin and herself the day of her dark baptism. Sabrina was seven on the day of (Name)’s baptism. (Name) traced her hand over her picture, a frown forming her beautiful face.

Although she was happy to have gone through it, she had her doubts of regrets on going through with it. As (Name) signed her name in the Book of the Beast, she could have sworn she saw an apparition of her parents appear. She was hesitant to continue signing, but Father Blackwood had urged her to finish what she started; she wondered if she did the right thing signing it with her blood.

(Name) chose the Path of Night that day on her 16th birthday and had to say goodbye to many of her mortal friends, most of them unaware of her true heritage. It pained her to leave them but she had no choice. The only person she continued to see often was Thomas Kinkle and that was thanks to Sabrina and Harvey being good friends at the time. 

She smiled at the memory of how Tommy discovered what she really was both times. The first time, she was working on her astral projection skill in her bedroom with Ambrose when Tommy stumbled upon them after dropping off Harvey for his playdate with Sabrina, and their friends, Susie Putnam and Rosalind Walker. Ambrose cast a memory spell on him that made him forget what he saw. The second time was more heroic and recent; (Name) had cast a spell to levitate Tommy when he was almost hit by an 18-wheeler afterTommy’s truck tire fell off and rolled to the other side on the long stretch of road between Riverdale and Greendale; they were on their way back to Greendale after celebrating their one-year anniversary with burgers from _Pop Tate’s_. (Name) was nervous on how he would react, but Tommy was nothing but positive about her abilities. 

Now that her sister is dating Harvey Kinkle, (Name) hoped Sabrina had the same luck that she had with Tommy. Not only that, but as Sabrina’s baptism approaches, (Name) placed her faith in a voice-less prayer that Sabrina chooses her own path to take, something she wished she had one last time.


End file.
